


Acceptance (Rimming)

by Pandora_DeRomanus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 The Omega Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Boy-pussy, Breeding Kink, Castiel in Heat, Intersex Castiel, M/M, NSFW, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2017, Vaginal Sex, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_DeRomanus/pseuds/Pandora_DeRomanus
Summary: Part II of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega AngelHeaven has no pity for the Omega Angels who do not answer to the call of breeding. When Castiel’s heat comes, along with the strong urge to produce a fledgling again, it’s in the middle of the Apocalypse and his rebellion with the Winchesters. The Omega Angel does all he can to outrun his urges, but he can only deny it for so long.This series explores different times and different avenues Castiel took to relieve his urges, and do all in his power NOT to conceive a fledgling during the potential end of times.Cas sighed. “You aren’t repressing millenniums worth of instinct telling you to fly up to the people who are trying to kill you and beg to be fucked.”“...Um, no not really.”





	Acceptance (Rimming)

**Author's Note:**

> Part II of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega Angel
> 
> Cas sighed. “You aren’t repressing millenniums worth of instinct telling you to fly up to the people who are trying to kill you and beg to be fucked.”
> 
> “...Um, no not really.”

Title:  Acceptance (Rimming) 

Square filled: O-5 “Rimming”

Ship: Destiel

Rating: E

Tags: Omega Cas, Cas in Heat, Angel mating, Intersex Castiel, Boy-pussy, Vaginal sex, Breeding Kink, Rimming, Mentions of Mpreg, NSFW

 

Summary: Heaven has no pity for the Omega Angels who do not answer to the call of breeding. When Castiel’s heat comes, along with the strong urge to produce a fledgling again, it’s in the middle of the Apocalypse and his rebellion with the Winchesters. The Omega Angel does all he can to outrun his urges, but he can only deny it for so long.

 

This series explores different times and different avenues Castiel took to relieve his urges, and do all in his power NOT to conceive a fledgling during the potential end of times.

 

Word Count:  1354

 

Written/Created for @spnkinkbingo.

Part II of my SPN Kink Bingo series: The Omega Angel

 

Set same day as Part I “Begging”

  
  


Okay...so angels went into heat...That wasn’t too hard for Dean to understand. And okay, angels had both male and female parts, Dean was able to understand that too. Eventually. It was pretty hard to close your mind off to that when you spend the better part of the afternoon in a crappy motel off route nine, in bumfuck nowhere, flat on your back with an angel riding you like fucking Secretariat on derby day.

 

“You’re quiet.”  The angel, temporarily sated for now, said. Though his voice was muffled against Dean’s chest. Who’d have guessed he was a closet snuggler?

 

“I’m good, just…I think I may have needed that more than you.” He sighed, between the apocalypse and his last trip to a messed up future thanks to Zechariah he really did need to blow his load, and forget the world existed outside of a motel room. At least for a few hours.

 

_ ‘Why not bang a few gongs before the lights go out?’ _ Future Stoner Cas’ words were haunting him. Hell the whole thing had freaked him out, and he never even got to check if that Cas had chick parts too. Or ask him how he dealt with his weird angel heat in 2014.

 

“I sincerely doubt that.” Present Cas sighed. “You aren’t repressing millenniums worth of instinct telling you to fly up to the people who are trying to kill you and beg to be fucked.”

 

“...Um, no not really.” 

 

Cas pinched him. He actually pinched him! 

 

“Hey!”

 

“You’re not being sympathetic to my plight.”

 

“And you fucking pinched me!”

 

The omega sighed. It wasn’t enough that he just got pounded into the mattress for the third time in so many hours. Dean was human, and had a refractory period. Up in heaven now many alpha angels were preparing for the war, and would most likely be up for seeding the omegas beforehand.

 

They would need numbers to replace any casualties, and Castiel was very good at bearing strong alpha fledglings.  The angel sighed, closing his eyes and remembering how it felt to be so full in his belly, while a line of alphas waited behind him. The strongest pounding into his needy cunt, while others waited impatiently.

 

Sometimes he would take two more in his mouth or ass to keep their cocks warm and primed, until the current breeding alpha’s knot was down. It didn’t matter if they spilled their seed past his lips or in his back channel. Angels had no refractory period, and could be ready to breed another batch in minutes...No this wouldn’t do.

 

“Hey thought we were taking a bre-HOLY HELL! What are you doing?!” Dean’s voice let out a very unmanly squeak as Cas’ persistent kisses went past his dick, scrotum, and finally circled around to the human’s anus.

 

“Arousing you in the quickest way possible. I need your cock again.” The omega said, as casually as if talking about the fucking weather, before he pulled Dean’s cheeks apart and gave his rim a firm lick.

 

“O-okay, yeah I’m onboard with that, but- Uh. Cas you can’t just touch me...there...ooooh there!” 

 

Cas tried not to feel too smug at the way those beautiful green eyes rolled back into the hunter’s head. Silly humans. So averse to things that could bring them so much pleasure.

 

“Try not to come before I get your cock inside me. I require another batch of your seman to stave off my heat.”

 

Dean let out an affirmative noise, or at least he tried to around the moan that forced its way past his lips. Cas had moved on from soft little kitten licks, to full on tongue fucking his hole. And yes, Dean had, had this done a few times from girls on the kinkier side. But never with a guy, well angel. Well hermaphrodite angel with both parts. What the fuck had become of his life? He decided he was better off ignoring that question for now, when Cas began massaging the area right under Dean’s balls, putting a firm pressure there that was causing him to see stars.

 

“Holy fuck, Cas!”  When did he get hard again? Cas hadn’t even touched his cock, and it was fully at attention, red and pressed flat against his stomach. There was a strange pressure near his ass that wasn’t the angel’s tongue, and all Dean knew was that when it built he was going to blow his load like never before. “Cas, you wanna use my dick, it better be now! I’m gonna lose it-Uhh!”

 

Cas’ hand gripped him tightly at the base of his cock, before the angel straddled him, and sunk down as if he’d done this a thousand times before. Maybe he had, not with Dean. But with the way he talked, the hunter was starting to think he’d seriously misjudged the shy nerdy dude, who quite possibly had given it up to the entire garrison.

 

“Yes, that’s it.” The omega sighed, beginning to roll his hips, till he was bouncing in Dean’s lap. The hunter brought his knees up, placing his feet flat on the bed so he could thrust up into him with more speed. “Yes, Dean. Very good! Mmm! You’re getting me nice and full.”

 

The hunter looked up, mesmerized by the sight of the angel, who was leaning his head back, looking like fucking bliss just for having a cock inside him. The motel’s loud window unit kicked on, sending a blast of cold air into the room. The wetness around Dean’s hole, until then forgotten, caused him to shiver. And holy fuck the feeling of his asshole spasming and feeling oddly empty was a feeling that he was sure, could get him off in the future. He wondered if Cas liked to fuck as much as he liked to bottom. Couldn’t hurt to ask. The angel’s cock, a good meaty seven inches, bobbed and slapped between them untouched, while just below it his clit winked at him, all slick and pink.  Dean reached up to pinch it, trapping it between his thumb and forefinger before flicking it mercilessly while fucking up into Cas’ pussy harder.

 

“Oooh! Dean! Yes! Im’ma come! Yes! Gonna be so full! Breed me so good!”

 

Dean learned to ignore the breeding talk after a while. Cas had assured him that a pregnancy could only happen between an alpha and an omega angel. But still watching Cas go crazy at the fantasy of getting knocked up wasn’t that unappealing. Dean watched him bounce on his dick, working through another orgasm, and wondered what he’d look like, belly swollen with a child, or fledgling, as he called them. Would he grow boobs as well? Would he leak milk if Dean were to wrap his lips around his pink little buds and suck?

 

“Fuck! Yeah! Gonna breed your little pussy, angel! Not letting you leave till my cum’s dripping out of your sloppy fucked out hole!”

 

“Ohh!” Cas squeezed his shoulders hard, the only grip he had on Dean, before the hunter flipped them over. He landed the angel flat on his back, and threw a leg over each shoulder before pistoning into him as fast as he could. “This what you want? To be knocked up like a little angel bitch?”

 

“Yes!” Cas sobbed. “Please!”

 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll plug your little pussy up after I come, keep all my juice in there. Make sure you get every last drop in that greedy cunt.”

 

“DEAN!” The angel screamed, the pitch of his voice rising into that familiar electrical wave, causing the light bulb of the bedside lamp to shatter. 

 

And that was his que. At the first clamp of muscles from Cas’ cunt against his dick, Dean shot his load, pulling the angel closer, trying to give him every last spurt. Dean could have sworn his dick would be drained by now, but the more time he spent with Cas, the heavier his balls got. In fact the last few orgasms he has produced more cum then he had since he was a teenager. 

 

_ ‘Son of a bitch.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it, please let me know if you did!


End file.
